Na medida do impossível
by Sakura Soryu
Summary: Não era pretensão de Asuka querer ser perfeita ... OneShot; Fic dedicada á Ni e a Kakau


**Disclaimer:**Neon Genesis Evangelion não me pertence. Nem a Asuka me deram de presente :(

**N/A: **Fic totalmente reescrita.

-

-

**Na medida do impossível**

**-**

**-**

_Uma criança de aparência frágil encarava o próprio reflexo, ao mesmo tempo em que não tirava o olho de uma mulher de aparência doentia deitada em uma cama de hospital._

_Em suas mãos havia uma boneca de pano que ela protegia contra o seu corpo e que se dirigia como filha._

_Mas aquela que nascera de dentro de si encontrava-se do outro lado do vidro, podendo apenas passar as pequenas e delicadas mãos sobre ele, como se assim pudesse ficar mais perto de quem por dever e amor, chamava de mãe._

_Aqueles longos cabelos ruivos presos em duas Maria – Chiquinha já não conseguiam mais esconder a inocência perdida. _

_Aquela menina recusava-se a aceitar aquela cena, aquela situação e, principalmente aquela boneca._

_Bastava olhar em seus tristes olhos azuis e ver como __insistentemente ela ia para lá todos os dias e ficava a olhar para sua mãe o tempo que seu corpo cansado permitisse._

_- Asuka, a mamãe vai ter contar uma bonita história._

_- Querida, a mamãe fez aquela comidinha que você tanto gosta._

_- Minha filha, eu gosto tanto de você, você é tão especial..._

_Lembrou-se das palavras dela e de quando ainda podia dormir abraçada naquele corpo quente e macio._

_Respirou fundo juntando força para não chorar, para não fraquejar e para poder continuar sendo a querida garotinha especial de sua mãe._

_Mas Asuka nunca poderia deixar de pensar que, mesmo estando separadas por aquele vidro odioso, ELA era sua filha, que era DELA que ela deveria amar e que ELA era especial._

_Tão especial que..._

_- MAMÃE!!!! – A pequena __Langley Soryu corria apressada pelos corredores do hospital. _

_Seus olhos azuis transbordavam aquela esperança que há muito a criança não tinha._

_- Mamãe! – Ela gritou podendo sentir seu coração querer rasgar seu peito, tamanha era a sua ansiedade._

_Ela finalmente iria atravessar o vidro..._

_- Mamãe você não vai acreditar eu... – Mas antes disso, ela sentiu suas pequenas e frágeis mãos baterem contra vidro, não conseguira atravessá-lo._

_- Mamãe, eu... – Seus olhos azuis que há pouco transmitiam esperança agora estavam opacos e carregados de tristeza._

_Sua mãe já estava com alguém._

_Ela sempre estava._

_- Eu fui à escolhida mamãe, olhe para mim, olhe para a sua filha, a filha especial que conseguiu o que você tanto queria, não era isso mamãe, não era? Mamãe, mamãe, mamãe, olhe para mim mamãe._

_Por favor,..._

-

Levantou-se em um impulso podendo sentir uma fina e incômoda gota de suor deslizar sobre seu rosto. Sua respiração era ofegante e ela jurava ainda sentir seu coração querer rasgar seu peito.

Ela acordara de um pesadelo que não tinha fim com apenas um despertar.

- Por que mamãe? – E nessas horas ela podia sentir sua mente, seu corpo e tudo nela voltar a anos atrás. – Por que eu nunca fui boa o bastante para você?

Perguntou em meio ao quarto vazio com a voz carregada de rancor e tristeza, tendo como resposta o barulho da árvore batendo em sua janela.

Balançou a cabeça fortemente sentando-se sobre o futon.

Ela não poderia fazer aquilo. Asuka estava agindo da pior maneira possível. Estava sendo fraca e aquilo era medíocre demais.

_Nojento_ e _repugnante_.

A ruiva não era como Shinji para ficar chorando pelos cantos, mas também não era nenhuma Ayamami para aceitar tudo o que lhe fosse concebido.

Ela era Soryu Asuka Langley. A escolhida a dedo entre tantos para ser a segunda criança, a pilota do Eva Unidade 02.

A garota perfeita...como sua mãe desejava.

Era frustrante, mas naquela noite em especial a exímia pilota lembrava-se de tudo aquilo que enterrou no canto mais profundo de sua mente.

Abaixou o rosto tentando esconder de si própria seu profundo e angustiado olhar, fechando os punhos com força. Poderia jurar tê-los sentido sangrar.

Ela não era apenas a criança que tinha como pai um dos espermas mais conceituados do mundo, não era apenas a criança que aos 14 anos já estava formada, não era apenas a pilota da unidade 02, e muito menos era apenas Soryu Asuka Langley.

Na verdade...

- Quem sou eu? Sou sua filha mamãe? Sou sua filha especial, não sou? – Sua mãe nunca responderia, mas a ruiva afirmava todas aquelas perguntas com seu orgulho e ego gigantesco.

Ego tão fácil de se quebrar e orgulho tão fácil de se ferir.

- Me responda mamãe, só você pode me responder... – Remexeu os pés inquietos por entre os lençóis, deixando-se cair pesadamente pelo colchão do futon por culpa do peso de seu corpo.

Aquele peso que _sempre _a derrotava.

-

_Ela podia sentir o ar enjoativo que aquele quarto a trazia, percebia sua respiração entre cortada e suas mãos tremerem levemente. _

_Mas não fazia mal._

_A pequenina não estava mais do lado de fora, podia até mesmo sentir o cheiro de sua mãe em meio ao aroma de remédios._

_Ela cheirava a morangos._

_- Mamãe? – A ruiva falou, aguardando ansiosamente por uma reação que não veio._

_A mulher ao seu lado apenas continuava a abraçar a boneca._

_A criança a olhou desamparada, não conseguia entender, afinal..._

_A boneca não pilotaria a unidade 02, ela não era especial. Então..._

_- Mamãe, por que você não fala? Não fala comigo? Há alguma coisa de errada comigo?Por que você não fala com ninguém? Aconteceu algo? Que boneca é essa? Mamãe, mamãe, mamãe..._

_Sentiu sua voz desaparecer e uma falta de ar insuportável._

_Seu frágil pescoço estava entre as mãos daquela que insistia em depositar o seu amor._

_Por que estava a enforcado? _

_Por quê? Por quê? Por quê?_

-

-Aquela boneca era eu? – Abriu os olhos com sua voz saindo mais triste do que esperava e menos fria do que pretendia. – Impossível...

Fitou as palmas de suas mãos. Tão fracas...

Irritou-se.

Sabia que não era fraca! Não era uma chorona, não era frágil, não era delicada, NÃO ERA UMA BONECA!

Nerv? Eva? Lutas? Salvação do mundo?!?!?

Nada disso a importava, nada daquilo era a sua obrigação, nunca foi e nunca seria.

Mas aquele robô gigante e aqueles monstros denominados de "Anjos" que sempre a ensinaram ser os seres mais nobres, puros e bondosos do céu, eram as suas salvações.

O reconhecimento a salvaria junto do egoísmo, individualidade e... medo...medo do mundo, medo de tudo.

Porque Asuka se machucou e chorou, porque Asuka ainda se machucava e chorava.

Abraçou a si mesma, sentindo o ar frio cortar-lhe a pele mesmo na tentativa de ignorar o frio e o colchão perfurar-lhe o corpo como milhares de agulhas.

Aquele futon não era para confortá-la?

Aquele lençol não era para aquecê-la?

E seus olhos não eram para fecharem-se?

"_Está na hora de dormir Asuka_"

- Então por que ninguém vem me dar boa noite?

"_Asuka querida_,_ está frio_,_ cubra-se_"

- Então por que ninguém vem me cobrir?

Forçou um sorriso suportando o frio e todas as agulhas que lhe perfuravam o corpo.

Era sozinha afinal.

Mas aquelas perguntas nunca deixavam de assombrá-la, buscando desesperadamente por uma resposta.

Por que sua mãe morrera? Por que sua mãe a deixou, por que sua mãe a abandonou? Por que sua mãe a trocou? O que havia de errado? O que acontecia de errado, o que_ ela_ tinha de errado?

Sorriu.

Aquilo era fácil. _Nada._

Levantou-se de forma decidida, ignorando qualquer trauma de infância.

A segunda criança caminhou silenciosamente até o banheiro.

Sem se preocupar em fechar a porta atrás de si, a ruiva passou a encarar a própria imagem pelo espelho retangular. Sua imagem de garota perfeita.

Como pai, um dos espermas mais conceituados do mundo, órfã de mãe e trocada por uma boneca... aos 14 anos já formada, pilota do Eva unidade 02 ... Soryu Asuka Langley.

- Filha de Soryu Kyoko Zeppelin, a segunda criança...cercada por idiotas. – Não tinha como não se sentir superior, não tinha como não se sentir diferente, não tinha como não merecer as glórias...

Não tinha como_ não_ querer apenas o reconhecimento de sua mãe.

Simplesmente _não _tinha como não sonhar e desejar ser perfeita.

**Fim**

**N/A: **Como já comentei, totalmente reescrita. Parece que fiz a limpa aqui XD

E claro tudo continua dedicado a Ni e a Kakau, pessoas que adoro.


End file.
